Sea Green
by FirePearl97
Summary: She was the timid young teenager that had a fear of water and was constantly bullied and made fun of for it. He admired her from afar but never had the guts to introduce himself. But one day changes all of this and Annie's Cresta's life will be changed forever. My version on how Finnick and Annie met...One Shot


It is a warm, sunny day, clear blue sky with the occasional wispy cloud floating across. Annie Cresta readjusts the light blue backpack on her back and continues walking the half a mile to her high school, dreading the day ahead. Every afternoon as a part of the school program all of the students are required to swim on the high school swim team as the day's exercise. Besides, everyone in District 4 knows how to swim, at least in this high school, because it is the fishing and water district, everyone except for Annie.

The fifteen year old girl has been afraid of water ever since her little brother drowned in a fishing accident at age 7, exactly 5 years ago. She still walks along the beach and occasionally lets the cool saltwater ripple over her toes but never goes farther than that.

Annie fingers her seashell necklace nervously as she slowly climbs the steps to her school, dreading that excruciating hour where she watches the rest of her classmates swim, and race, laughter filling the air. But no one stops to talk to her; no one thinks to ask if there is a reason behind her fear of water. No, Annie Cresta is utterly alone, with not one single friend with which to talk to or share her fears with.

Taking a deep breath she strolls confidently through the doors and down the hallway to her locker, trying to ignore the snickers and whispering that goes on behind her back. Turning the combination lock the metal door swings open and a bucket of cold water dumps upside down onto her head.

Shivering with cold, with tears streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the water from the bucket, Annie grabs the books for the next class and stuffs them into her backpack, then hurries down the hall once again so as not to be late.

Nobody would ever deny that Annie Cresta is quite beautiful, even though no one cares to tell her so. She has long light brown curly hair that reaches the middle of her back, piercing dark green eyes that sparkle when she laughs and such long lashes so that when she blinks they flutter like butterfly wings.

She wears a knee length sundress with her normal sandals just like almost every other day along her seashell necklace that she doesn't go anywhere without.

Annie arrives at her first class period just as the bell rings. Sighing in relief she slides into her chair and places the needed books on her desk, pencil ready in hand. The desk beside her remains empty while all the other students scurry around the room searching for a spot to sit other than with the Crazy Cresta, or so some called her. The classes drag on until Annie thinks she might not be able to sit another minute, but finally the lunch bell rings and everyone flees quickly out of the room, leaving Annie to collect her books and walk to lunch alone once again.

She should have gotten used to it after almost two years but Annie has always been sensitive girl, in need of attention and friendship and even though everyday was almost exactly the same, the days also ended the same, with Annie walking home alone, sad and discouraged.

On this particular day she decides to take a different route home, the longer way that takes you across part of the beach. She is an only child now so doesn't have the responsibility of picking her little brother up from school. Now Annie likes to take the longer way, taking her time and enjoying the fresh air and peacefulness of the atmosphere. Even though she has her heavy backpack filled with books, for her it is still worth it.

Slipping off her sandals and holding them both in one hand Annie runs through the sand, her backpack bouncing up and down on her back and her long curls flying behind her. It's during this part of the day that she enjoys most, not having to worry about what other people think and just being able to be herself.

A young girl that one certain person thought about quite often but never had the guts to introduce himself, but today was different. Neither of them knew it yet, but this one-day is going to change Annie Cresta's life forever.

Finnick Odair, age 16, follows her at a distant, watching her every move with curiosity, growing more and more agitated all the while. He doesn't know why he has a problem talking to this girl who doesn't even know he exists. Some people would call him the most popular and handsome guy in the high school and had absolutely no problem talking with girls, he practically had them falling at his feet. But for him Annie is different and he has wanted to befriend her ever since high school started but something had held him back. Finnick is popular but he has no real friends with which to share his fears and be himself with. Annie is unlike any girl he'd ever seen and he knew that they could be great friends, if he could gather the courage to talk to her.

While he is contemplating this he notices a group of kids, boys and girls, slowly making their way towards the girl. Finnick quickens his pace a bit, trying to hear what they are talking about. He recognizes a few of them from his classes but doesn't know any of them personally, although probably all of them know who he is.

He observes as the group of 5 or 6 teenagers come up on both sides of Annie.

"Hey Cresta!" One of them calls, causing Annie to look around her, her face going pale at the same time when she notices them surrounding her.

"How about we go for a little swim!" Another chants. Annie shakes her head,

"No thank you, I can't today. My mother needs me at home." She replies sweetly, trying to cover up her fear.

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" One of the boys sneers, coming closer to the trembling girl.

"Please, leave me alone." She squeaks.

"I don't really feel like it." One of the older girl replies. Then one of the tall boys snatches her sandals, throwing them on the sand and at the same time another pushes Annie into the oncoming waves. She screams and begins thrashing around the shallow water. The group just laughs and begins to splash the saltwater in her face, getting her dress and hair, soaking wet along with the backpack that is still on her back. More tears fall from her pretty green eyes and that is when Finnick decides that this time he's not just going to stand by and watch, he is going to help Annie and introduce himself. He knew this was his lucky day.

Running as fast as he can through the golden sand he overcomes the group a minute later.

"Leave her alone!" He shouts and all six of them immediately stop splashing and turn around.

"Hey Odair, what are you doing here?" The boy that pushed Annie into the water asks.

"Helping a friend." Finnick replies smoothly.

"You know this freak?"

"I do now, so just leave."

"Come on Finnick, have some fun!" One of the girls whines, giving Annie another splash in the face.

"I said stop!" He bellows.

"Fine, whatever Odair." The boy grumbles and they all begin walking away.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asks sincerely, giving her his hand and helping her up out of the water and back onto the sand.

"I'm fine." Annie replies sniffling.

"Well that's good, I'm Finnick." He flashes her a toothy grin and extends his hand. She looks at his hand and back at him shyly and unsure.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He smiles again. This time Annie grasps his hand and shakes it lightly, "Annie." She tells him softly.

"It's nice to meet you Annie."

"Thanks for helping me." She says tentatively.

"No problem. But I have to ask. Can you not swim?" Annie turns red and looks down at her bare feet.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Finnick apologizes.

"No, it's alright. But yes, I can't swim." She replies hesitantly.

"Well I could teach you if you want."

"I-I well I kind of have a fear of water." Annie whispers.

"Did something happen?" He asks sympathetically. She nods, "My brother drowned a few years back and I never could get back into the water." She tells him, not knowing how he can be so easy to talk to after they only just met.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. "But you know, I can still help you overcome your fear then you could show those idiots that they don't have a reason to tease or bully you anymore."

"I-I don't know."

"It's super easy." He says encouragingly.

"Well, maybe I could try."

"That's the spirit! You'll be swimming like a fish in no time!"

"I don't know about that." She replies, still unsure.

"Come on." He takes her hand and after leaving the wet backpack on the sand next to both of their pairs of sandals Finnick leads his newfound friend slowly into the water. First only up to the ankles then after Annie seems to get used to this they go up to the knees, then the waist, Annie, all the while holding tightly to his hand, which of course he doesn't mind at all. When the water comes up to her stomach she stops. "I don't know if I can go any further."

"It's okay, we can start here." He assures her with a smile. "We're going to start with floating on your back."

"H-how do I do that?" Annie asks, looking up into his sea green eyes, dirty blonde waves falling over his forehead.

"I'll show you. First you need to lie back, don't worry I won't let go until you're ready." Slowly Annie sinks back into the water with Finnick's hand supporting her back. Soon she is lying straight on top of the water.

"Now kick your legs lightly under the water and move your arms back in forth." He instructs and Annie does it exactly as he shows her.

"I'm going to let go now."

"No don't!" Annie quickly stands up, spluttering a little.

"Don't worry Annie, nothing is going to happen, the water comes up only to your waist and I'll be standing here the whole time."

"Are you sure?" She asks, having a hard time trusting this boy that she only just met.

"I'm sure, now let's try it again." She lies back once more just like the time before and this time when Finnick takes his hand from her back she doesn't even notice.

"Look, you're floating!" He says excitedly.

"Really?" She asks, her eyes wide. He nods, holding up both of his hands for her to see.

"Now when you want to move just kick your feet a little harder and it will propel you forward." He explains. Soon Annie is swimming on her back like she never had a fear of water to begin with.

"You're swimming!" Finnick claps his hand and grins. Annie can't get the smile off her face either even when she stands up. "So, what's the next step?"

"The next step is swimming on your front with your head above water and then under water."

"I think it'll be better if we save the underwater swimming for a different day." Annie suggest timidly.

"Not a problem, you've come along ways in one day!" He congratulates her.

"Thanks. Could we do this again tomorrow after school?"

"I'd love to. I'll find you after classes." He says smiling.

"Great! I should probably get home now though." She tells him.

"Yeah, me too. Can I walk you home?" Finnick asks.

Annie's face lights up, "I'd like that."

"Good." Together they make their way back to the sandy beach and after picking up their sandals and Finnick taking Annie's semi-dry backpack they begin walking to her house.

"You know you're the first one to ever talk to me for this long at one time." Annie tells him.

"Really, well I like you Annie, and I think we could be great friends." He smiles.

"You think so? You'd want to be friends with me?" Annie asks excitedly.

"Most definitely."

"Well Finnick, you are my first friend too."

"I'm honored." He grins.

"Well here we are, my house." Annie announces a few moments later.

"It was nice to meet you Annie. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Finn!"

"Finn?" Finnick asks curiously, turning around to look back at her.

"Well we're friends now so I needed a nickname that only I call you. It's not taken is it?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Nope, you're the first."

"Good," she smiles and waves goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow." He confirms then turns away and begins walking down the street. Annie stands on the front porch of her two story home, watching her new friend until he is no longer visible in the now setting sun.

And that is how it all began, a bad day that turned into the best day of a girl's life, and a friendship that would last forever.


End file.
